Book of Revel (Ultimate Crossover Project)
by NamikazeDai18
Summary: The story of various anime/game/etc. characters joined into one story along with three original characters in an attempt to save the world they used to save once again.(Suggestions Allowed) This is my first ff tho' so um...I don't know if it's going to be good or not :'v


Book of Revel

First Arc-The Book

-Part 1-The Day that I hate-

**Right, so...umm...I am a new user to this Fanfiction site, aaand i would like to post my first ever anime crossover fanfic. This fanfic will be a great crossover for not only one or two different anime characters, but lots of different character joined into one story! Well, I'm still just a noob, though. So...don't expect much from me...heheh.. O.o**

**Well, in this first arc, there'll be no crossovers yet. It'll just be the introduction of my very own made characters which are important in the story, and to tell you about the main plot of this story. Enjoy and...please criticize my spelling or writing freely! :v**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daichii...since tommorow is your 5th birthday, do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Fwaa!? Is it really okay, mom!?"

"*chuckle* Of course! We can go a~nywhere you want, sweetie~!"

"Yaaaay! Yaaay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-Tuesday, March 18****th**** 2014-**

*RIIIIIIIINGGGGG!* *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!*

The ringing tone repeatedly playing, and slowly, I opened my eyes and see the bright light from outside the window. "Uhn...?"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!*

"Ugh...alright, already!" I said as I smacked the button on the annoying alarm clock. "*sigh*...it's 'that' day, huh...?" I stayed on my bed as i looked at the calendar besides my alarm clock. Today is the day which I hate the most...a day that I curse along with my life..and a day that I hope never happens.

"Whatever.." I said as I jumped from my bed and quickly took a towel from the cabinet. Then, I left my room and quickly head to the shower.

My name's Daichii Namikaze, I am just your average 17 years old teenage boy, living a goddamn annoying life as an orphan along with my annoying little sister.

After taking a fresh shower, getting changed to a high-school uniform, and combing my thick, messy, dark hair, I quickly rushed downstairs to the kitchen. There, I meet my one and only surviving family member preparing breakfast on the table. A 16 years old little sister of mine, Ichigo Tachibana.

"Ah...Good morning, Onii-chan~!" The girl said with a cute joyful tone, aaand I hate her 'cause of that..

"Yeah..mornin'..." I disinterestedly sit on a chair and sighed.

"Aww...at least act a little more happily for today, Onii-chan...today's your special day, you know? Your birthday!" She said as she cutely pouts.

"The hell are you talking about...I especially HATE today, idiot.." On my 5th birthday...I found my mom dead sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Her body's full of big scratches that looks so weird. Even the police hasn't solved the case yet because of the non-logical evidence.

"Wh-Why you gotta be so rudee...*sniff*..." She said as she's about to break to tears. Sigh...how childish can this girl be..

"Sorry...sorry..." I said as I mumbled. "I just couldn't forget the memory of today, you know?" No way I could forget this day...

"Yeah...*sniff*...me too, actually..." She said as she wipe her tears. "...But mom wouldn't be happy if she see you like this, Onii-chan..."

"..." I know the fact...but still...

This hatred toward that thing which slain my mother is much more bigger than my sadness. And I just can't forgive it...never...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kizuna Gakuen, a senior high school which I attend to. A school for both male and females, located in the Ueno District of Tokyo. Well, there's no reason of why I chose this school, except...

"Oiiii, Daichiiiiii!"

"Hm!?" As I was about to enter the school gate, a boy wearing the same school uniform like mine is running towards me. My childhood friend and the reason I enter this school, Akimoto Kaeru. "Oh, it's you..."

"Heeeh? The way you said that kinda hurts, y'know" Kaeru sighs as he stops running. "Well, I guess it can't be blamed, huh..? It's your 'Bad' day after all..."

"..." At least he's understanding. Thus, I continued walking to the school, ignoring him.

"Oiii! Wait for me!"

I raised my head to the sky as a thought came up to me. Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to suffer through this..Why me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school...

I quickly packed my stuffs into my bag and quickly left my class..Today makes me don't want to do anything at all. I feel like going to bed and sleep until tommorow. But then...

"Yo! Where're you going, man?" The blonde friend of mine, Kaeru, suddenly smacked my shoulder from the back.

"Ugh...home.." I disinterestedly said as I ignore him and continued walking.

But then he blocked me from the front. "Hey, today's your birthday, y'know? We should at least celebrate it somewhere!" He said as he grabbed my hand and run while dragging me."

"Oioi! Where are you taking me!"

"To the place where happiness is like a flower field! To Akihabara!" He yells as people starts to look at us. Jeez, what an annoying friend..

After a long walk, we finally came to the Akihabara District, a district where the otaku culture is very strong. Thus, he then stops at a Cafe named "MaiDream Cafe", and dragged me in.

"Ah, Welcome, Goshujin-Samaaa~!" As soon as we enter this place, two teenage girls wearing maid costume welcomes us with a warm smile. Right at that moment that I realized I'm not in a regular Cafe...

"O-Oioi...why did you have to bring me to a cafe like this!? This is a Maid Cafe!" In case you don't know, Maid Cafes are Cafe with the people serving the customers dressing as maids and giving them some services they want. "You know I haven't been to places like this before!"

"Hey, it's not that baad!" He says as he pats my back roughly. "Places like these is a place where man can forget everything and let those 'natural instinct' go wild!"

"...What are you saying, idiot!" I said as I smacked this blonde idiot's head.

"So, Goshujin-sama? What kind of service do you need today~?" One of the maids then asked us.

"Ah, about that." Kaeru suddenly puts his arm around my neck. "This friend of mine is having a birthday, and he needs some special service!" He said with a naughty grin.

"Ooooh? *giggle* Is that so...?" The two maids giggled together while I'm blushing real hard.

"Jeez, I'm outta here!" I yelled as I released Kaeru's grip and attempts to open the door.

"O-Oi Daichii!? Where're you going!?"

"Home! I had more than enough anger and I don't wan't any more today!" I yelled as I hold the door knob. But then, suddenly...

*RIIIIIINGGGG!*

"Guh!?" A loud, ringing voice emanates inside my head, a slight surge of pain started to paralyzes my body, and my eyes is too heavy that I feel like I'm about to faint.

"D-Daichii? Oi..Daichii!"

Soon, I started falling to the ground and losing consciousness..

"H-Heyy! Da-hii! What's g-ing on! Oi! Wa- u-!"

What's...happening...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*RIIIIINGGGG*

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find out that I'm standing somewhere in the middle of a city. I saw people running wild everywhere. Yelling and making a face as if they're in danger. What's weird is that there's no voice. Everyone is yelling, but all I can hear is a slight ring that continously rings inside my head.

I tried to move my legs, but somehow, I can't. Not only legs, hand, mouth...all my body parts are unable to act, as if something invisible is binding my entire body.

Then, right in the middle of the crowd, I saw...something unexplainable..a skeleton, dressed in a dark, old robe, slaying out people using his big scythe. Everyone seems hopeless facing this creature, while the creature itself happily kills everyone it's eye's locked onto.

Suddenly, something which I feared happens. It looked at me, the skeleton, dressing like some reaper, locked his gaze onto me. I can see it's eye, empty, yet full of hate, as if he is born with that hate itself. It made me shiver that I want to run and yell like others, but still, I can do nothing, I can only see the creature approaching me, slowly..

Hopeless, I can only shiver and tries to break this invisible bind. Meanwhile, the reaper puts the edge of his scythe right on top of my head, then readies to swing it from above. I tried to yell, I can't. I tried to run, I can't. I tried to fight back, I can't. Is this...death..? Is this finally the time I'll be leaving this world?

Am I...going to die...?

*SPLAT!*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hmm, this is longer than I thought...Oh well, whatever. Nothing Interesting so far, I'm just trying to Introduce my own made characters for this large crossover fanfic, and they are Daichii, Kaeru, and Ichigo.**

**Aaaand I am truly sorry if there's some wrong grammar or spelling errors :'v to be honest, english is not my first languange.**

**So, umm...sorry if it's bad and please put a review. You can say anything. Thanks for reading and look forward for the second chapter!**

**Bonus to all of you Who doesn't understand Japanese**

**Onii-chan : Big Bro**

**Goshujin-sama : Master**


End file.
